Company of Muses
by Eris90
Summary: Quand à 20 ans, la vie vous semble déjà perdue…,vous vous raccrochez au premier espoir venu…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Company of Muses

**Rating : **M je pense, mais ça reste à voir

**Synopsis :** Quand à 20 ans, la vie vous semble déjà perdue….vous vous raccrochez au premier espoir venu…

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo en grande partie

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, en revanche, l'histoire est de moi.

**Prologue**

Ichigo a 20 ans et déjà, tout lui semble perdu. Ayant rompu tout contact avec ses parent, il se retrouve sans argent et est contraint de se prostituer pour vivre. C'est ainsi que de clients en clients il forme sa vie monotone.

Mais alors que tout va pour le mal, un inconnu lui propose un poste de mannequin dans une grande agence. Ichigo saute alors sur l'occasion. Mais bien vite, certains mystères vont sauter aux yeux du roux.

Qui est exactement ce fameux _White Sorrow_, visiblement mannequin réputé dont tout le monde semble le comparer ?

Et pourquoi réussit-il à gravir tout les échelons du métier si facilement ?

Verra t-il sa chance tourner en ce nouvel espoir….ou au contraire, finira t-il par tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était ?


	2. Il y a un certain plaisir parent de la

**Titre :** Company of Muses

**Rating : **M je pense, mais ça reste à voir

**Beta reader : **Menth-h (merci beaucoup à elle pour ses efforts à me corriger et à me donner des conseils !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos rewiews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !

* * *

_**Il y a un certain plaisir parent de la tristesse.**_

.

.

.

Un rayon de lumière filtra lentement à travers les rideaux. Dehors, il était tôt et la ville dormait encore. Pourtant, lorsque ce trait de chaleur passa sur son visage, Ichigo se réveilla tout de suite.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il remarqua fût qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Il soupira et, calmement, il tourna la tête et remarqua la silhouette endormie à ses côtés. Puis les idées du roux reprirent leurs places et les mots s'alignèrent lentement dans son esprit. Il était bel et bien à l'hôtel.

Sans réveiller son compagnon d'un soir, il sortit des couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre. Il se sentait sale et avait besoin de prendre une douche.

Il entra dans la cabine et ferma les yeux en sentant l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps.

Il fronça violemment les sourcils. En plus d'une douleur pesante dans le bas de son anatomie, un mal de crâne insupportable le martelait.

Il avait dût boire plus qu'à l'accoutumé la veille.

Mais bon, après avoir apprit qu'il allait être chassé de son appartement en raison de plusieurs mois de loyer en retard, il sentit le besoin de se détendre.

Il préférait être saoul afin d'oublier… ainsi que pour trouver « sa paye ».

Il avait remarquait que visiblement, on l'approchait plus facilement lorsqu'il avait plus de deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Il gagnait ainsi plus facilement, et en ce moment, il avait cruellement besoin d'argent.

.

.

.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il quitta enfin la pièce, vêtu d'un simple peignoir. En observant le lit à moitié défait, il vit que l'homme dormait toujours.

_ Une vraie marmotte celui-là. Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Je me souviens qu'il a dit être directeur d'une société… voyons voir c'était un nom particulier … Ah j'y suis, il me semble que c'est Stark, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il observa encore un peut le brun.

Il était plutôt bel homme, malgré l'évidente différence qu'âge qu'il avait avec le roux.

Puis Ichigo détourna enfin la tête allât lentement s'habiller. Il décida ensuite d'aller réveiller l'individu.

_ Debout. Murmura t-il en secouant légèrement l'homme.

Stark ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit tendrement lorsqu'il aperçut le plus jeune.

_ Désolé de vous réveiller, mais je vais devoir y aller.

_ Je comprends, dit-il doucement.

Puis il se releva et fouilla un instant dans ses affaires avant de saisir son portefeuille et d'en sortir une liasse de billet qu'il tendit au roux.

_ Tiens, et merci encore. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi, vraiment.

L'orangé sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

_ Au plaisir de vous revoir

Et sans ajouter un mot, il quitta la chambre sans jeter un moindre regard au brun.

.

.

.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il compta sa recette et se réjouit. Finalement il allait peut -être pouvoir rester à son logement plus longtemps que prévu.

Il regarda sa montre.

Sept heures.

Ses cours à la fac ne commençaient pas avant neuf heures. Cela lui laissait juste le temps de rentrer chez lui prendre ses affaires, se changer, avaler une petite collation et repartir.

Il pressa donc le pas et arriva enfin à son appartement. Le bâtiment était sale et délabré. Et pourtant, c'était tout ce dont il pouvait se permettre avec ses moyens.

Il monta lentement l'étroite cage d'escalier et, après avoir glissé la clé dans la serrure, pressa la poignée…..qui lui resta dans la main.

Lassé, le roux donna alors un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit en fracas.

_ Il manquait plus que ça. Dit-il en observant le bout de métal au creux de sa main. Bordel, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de ça !

Il entra chez lui et chercha en hâte ce qui pourrait la faire tenir en place jusqu'à son retour et opta finalement pour du scotch.

Il répara l'objet du mieux qu'il put et dès qu'il se sentit enfin satisfait ou presque du résultat, il ferma méticuleusement la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit son frigo et resta dépité devant son contenu. Que des restes d'autres repas et une bouteille de lait visiblement là depuis longtemps.

Il soupira, referma son réfrigérateur et opta pour des biscottes. Il les mangea sans joie, affalé sur son canapé miteux et poussiéreux.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut l'heure de partir, il saisit son sac et quitta son domicile. Sur le chemin pour la faculté, il songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds en cours. Il allait encore devoir compter sur ses amis pour l'aider à rattraper son retard.

.

.

.

A peine arrivé dans le bâtiment principal, il sentit une tornade passer devant lui et bientôt, il se sentit tiré en avant par chaque bras.

_ Ichi, t'es enfin de retour ! s'exclamèrent deux voix aussi enjouées l'une que l'autre.

Ichigo soupira. Ça avait toujours été pareil avec Renji et Shûhei. Il lança un regard lassé à ses deux amis tandis que ces deux là lui renvoyaient un sourire béat.

_ Franchement, vous êtes lourds les gars, pourriez pas me dire « bonjour » comme tout le monde ? Vous êtes vraiment pire que des gosses !

_ Bah quoi ? Ca fait longtemps que t'es pas v'nu ! C'est normal qu'on soit content de te voir ! bougonna le rouge en tournant la tête.

Ichigo baissa les yeux.

_ Je sais, mais mon travail me bouffe tout mon temps. J'ai de moins en moins l'occasion de venir.

_ Quoi ? T'as toujours pas arrêté cette connerie de job ? Ichi, on t'a déjà dit cent fois Renji et moi que c'était un mauvais plan ! Il existe pleins d'autres moyens de se faire du fric tu sais !

L'orangé resta silencieux et fixa ses deux amis. Ses seuls. Ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir acceptés, malgré ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_ Je sais. Mais là, j'ai vraiment pas le choix. Rien ne pourra me faire gagner plus que ce que je gagne maintenant.

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre laissant derrière lui les deux compères, silencieux et dépités.

Mais malgré sa motivation certaine à apprendre, sa fatigue l'empêchât de se concentrer et il fut reprit de nombreuses fois par son professeur pour son manque de sérieux.

Les cours semblèrent s'éterniser et lorsque la sonnerie de la dernière heure retentit, Ichigo rangea ses affaires avec hâte et quitta la salle.

Il fut malgré tout retenu par Renji et Shûhei juste avant de partir.

_ Dis Ichi, sa te dirais de venir avec nous faire un karaoké ce soir ? Comme sa on pourra discuter un peut, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas put parler tous les trois. dit le brun.

Le roux leur sourit alors tristement avant de déclarer.

_ Désolé Shûhei, Renji. Mais aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas en grande forme. Et j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi et de dormir.

_ Mais enfin Ichi. s'indigna Renji. Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort et…..

Mais le brun au 69 l'interrompit.

_ Laisses, si Ichi est fatigué, il devrait aller se reposer, c'est pas grave, on ira tout les deux et tu nous accompagneras la prochaine fois, ok ?

Le roux acquiesça remerciant silencieusement son ami pour sa compréhension.

_ Merci les gars. Ce soir, c'est vrai je me repose mais promis, à votre prochaine sortie je viendrai !

Et il partit en souriant malgré les ronchonnements de Renji.

.

.

.

Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta et posta son loyer.

_ Voila, au moins je suis tranquille avec ça. Et il continua sa route.

Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas chez lui et se dirigea vers un quartier sombre. Il stoppa sa marche devant les portes d'un bar qu'il connaissait bien.

_ Encore désolé les gars. Murmura t-il avant d'ouvrir les portes et de s'engouffrer dans le sombre lieu.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, il sorti au bras d'un homme qui le fit vite entrer dans sa voiture avant de démarrer et de se diriger au loin dans la ville éclairée par les néons de la nuit.

.

.

.

.

Au loin, observant la scène, Renji réprima un sanglot de rage et de tristesse.

_ Ce soir tu te repose, hein ?

Et voila, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et que vous aimerez la suite !


	3. L'instant qui amène la douleur est

**Titre :** Company of Muses

**Rating : **M je pense, mais ça reste à voir

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mit pour poster ce chapitre, seulement, ces temps-ci, j'avais de moins en moins de temps pour écrire (examens, vacances…..). Je vous remercie pour toutes vos rewiews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

_**L'instant qui amène la douleur est suivi de l'instant qui amène la consolation**_

__ Enfin Ichigo, reprends toi, ce n'est pas sérieux !_

_Cette voix…._

_De la tristesse émanait de cette voix._

_Cette voix….encore et toujours cette fichue voix….combien de temps allait-il encore devoir la supporter ?_

__ Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais ! Ecoutes-moi pour une fois je t'en pris !_

_Cette voix….combien de fois s'est-il demandé s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de l'écouter… combien de larmes a-t-il pleuré pour ne pas l'avoir écouté ?_

_Et pourquoi déjà ?_

_Pourquoi a-t-il préféré tourné le dos à cette voix, la perdant ainsi à jamais…._

_Il ne s'en souvenait même plus…_

_La dernière chose dont il se souvient de ce funeste jour, c'est cette rage qui émanait ensuite de cette voix lorsqu'il avait franchit la porte…_

_Puis, plus rien jamais il ne l'avait réentendue….pourtant, elle était toujours là….lui criant ses erreurs…_

_Elle le rendait fou…_

_Il voulait juste qu'elle se taise…qu'elle se taise avant qu'il ne craque…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux et Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut.

Haletant, il tenta de reprendre son souffle tendis qu'il entendit un petit rire provenir d'à côté de lui.

Il se tourna et aperçu à ses côtés un bel homme brun qui le fixait chaleureusement, un sourire qui se voulait tendre aux lèvres.

_ Excuses-moi de t'avoir fait peur. Mais tu semblais faire un cauchemar et j'ai cru bon de te réveiller.

Le roux ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Pas de doute possible. Il avait encore fait ce rêve. C'était toujours le même et pourtant, chaque fois, il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par l'homme.

_ Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ?

Ichigo dévisagea le brun.

Aizen Sosuke.

C'était un client fréquent du roux. Un homme riche, beau et l'orangé s'était toujours demandé pourquoi un homme comme lui venait s'abandonner à ce genre de pratiques.

Il payait toujours bien Ichigo et pourtant, le roux n'aimait pas cet homme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait remarqué l'alliance qui ornait l'annuaire de l'homme.

Ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il était tout bonnement jaloux de lui.

Ou bien encore, parce que Aizen le dégoutait…

Alors que le brun avait tout, il osait « prendre du bon temps » en sa compagnie. Pour lui qui n'avait rien, ce que faisait cet homme était une insulte.

Il afficha pourtant un grand sourire à cet homme et répondit un « non merci » de la façon la plus polie qu'il pouvait.

Le brun lui rendit un sourire et poursuivit.

_ Tu sais, tu es vraiment un bel homme, Ichigo. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je trouve ça dommage pour toi que tu sois obligé de faire ce que tu fais.

Ichigo ne répondit pas.

Il n'aimait pas quand cet homme lui parlait, il trouvait ses phrases lourdes et avait l'impression que chacun de ses mots étaient des cordes qui s'enroulaient et se serraient autour de son cou.

_ Dis-moi je t'ai déjà dit ou je travaillais ?

Le roux haussa un sourcil. Cela devenait étrange, Aizen était pourtant un client discret à l'accoutumé et le voir lui parler ainsi était on ne peut plus étrange.

_ Non, répondit-il le plus innocemment possible.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui et instinctivement, l'orangé recula.

_ Vois-tu, j'occupe un poste dans une grande agence. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la « Compagnie des Muses » ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, indifférent.

_ Non, je ne vois pas.

_ Je dirige cette société , mais mon travail le plus important est de recruter des « perles rares ».

Devant indifférence de son interlocuteur, Sosuke poursuivit.

_ Laisses-moi t'expliquer, c'est une entreprise de mannequinat, c'est pourquoi, elle a besoin de ce que j'appel les « perles rares », ou de jolis garçons si tu préfères. Et c'est précisément ma mission de les repérer.

_ Je vois, mais en quoi cela mon concerne t-il ? interrompit le roux.

Aizen émit un petit ricanement moqueur.

_ Enfin, mon petit Ichigo, je te pensais plus perspicace que cela ! Il est évident que si je te parle de tout ça, c'est que je tiens à ce que tu rejoignes absolument cette compagnie. Je t'ai repérer il y a longtemps déjà, et plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus je me dis qu'il faut que tu travailles pour moi !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, pendant un instant, il se demanda si tout ça n'était pas qu'une farce mais il comprit que tout était réel en voyant la détermination dans les yeux du chef d'entreprise.

_ Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu acceptes ?

Ichigo resta interdit un instant puis il releva la tête et fixa le brun.

_ Veuillez m'excuser mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peut de temps avant de prendre cette décision.

Aizen sourit à nouveau.

_ Je comprends, prends le temps qu'il te faut et préviens-moi lorsque tu auras pris ta décision.

_ Très bien.

Et sans rien ajouter, l'homme brun se releva et quitta la chambre.

Ichigo resta encore un instant silencieux, tentant d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil de la chambre qui indiquait 8h.

_ Bah, je réfléchirai à ça plus tard, faut que je me dépêche si je veux pas arriver en retard.

.

.

.

.

La journée passa vite et le soir, ichigo se permit une soirée avec Shuuhei dans une boite de nuit.

_ Tout de même, il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il venait pas en cours l'autre, ça m'aurait évité de l'attendre devant l'entrée pendant un quart d'heure, j'ai crue que le prof allait me tuer.

Ichigo finit son verre écouta avec amusement Shuuhei qui depuis une vingtaine pestait contre l'absence inhabituelle de Renji.

_ Bah, tu sais, il est peut être malade, ça arrive a tout le monde, même à lui faut croire !

_ Mouai, bougonna le brun, bon, c'est pas tout sa, on est pas venu ici pour rien quand même, allez bouges-toi Ichi ! On va danser !

_ Je ne sais pas danser moi ! Ou alors, après avec quelques verres d'alcool, donc, je vais avancer dans ce niveau la, vas' y toi, je te rejoindrai plus tard.

_ Pff t'es vraiment pas marrant !

Et Hisagi se dirigea vers la piste de danse ou il fut presque immédiatement abordé par une horde de filles voulant danser avec lui.

Ichigo regarda un peut le « spectacle » puis se retourna à son verre qu'il termina d'une traite.

Il allait en recommander un lorsqu'une voix lui parvint derrière lui.

_ Et bah, t'as l'air de bien t'emmerder toi !

Le roux se retourna et la première chose qu'il remarqua de son interlocuteur fut sa couleur de cheveux.

Bleue.

Il crut tout d'abord que la cause de cette couleur était les nombreuses lumières aveuglantes de la boite de nuit, mais après avoir bien regardé, il dut reconnaitre que c'était leur couleur naturelle.

Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers le propriétaire de cette touffe. C'était un homme d'assez grande taille et de musculature certaine. Il affichait un sourire carnassier et le fixait intensément de ses yeux turquoise.

Le roux haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le bar, ajoutant tout de même à l'intention du punk.

_ Ca se voit tant que ça ?

L'autre vint tout naturellement se placer à ses côtés et commanda une vodka.

_ Plutôt, oui. C'est à se demander ce que tu fais ici.

_ J'accompagne juste un ami. Et puis, je ne t'ai rien demandé, si tu pouvais me foutre la paix, ce serait sympa.

Le sourire du bleuté s'agrandit encore plus à cette remarque.

_ Dis-donc morveux, tu va éviter de me parler sur ce ton. A moins que t'ai envie que j'te refasse ta jolie p'tite gueule à ma façon.

Le roux ignora complètement la remarque et commanda une nouvelle boisson.

_ T'as l'intention de t'en enfiler encore beaucoup des verres ?

_ Et, t'as l'intention de te mêler de mes affaires encore longtemps ?

_ Pff, t'es vraiment pas marrant comme mec un sourire passa sur le visage du bleuté mais tu sais quoi, tu me plais ! Moi c'est Grimmjow et toi ?

Ichigo soupira se tourna vers le dénommé Grimmjow.

_ Bon, écoute, toi et tes techniques de dragues bidon commencent sérieusement à me lasser. Donc, je me répète mais fous-moi la paix et trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Mais qui te dit que j'ai envi de me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, hum ? ajouta l'autre d'une voix suave.

S'en fut trop pour Ichigo qui se leva immédiatement pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Mais bien vite, il sentit une poigne puissante agripper son bras.

_ Mais tu va attendre un peut ouai ?

Le roux tenta de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue face à la force de l'autre et bien vite, il se sentit ramené de force et finit par se retrouver contre le torse du bleuté.

_ Putain, mai lâche-moi connard !

_ Arrête de résister un peut merde, de toute façon ça sert à rien.

Et sur ces mots, Grimmjow vînt poser violement ses lèvres sur celle de l'orangé.

Ichigo tenta de couper cet échange mais l'autre tenait son menton bien place avec sa main et essayait à présent de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le roux ferma les yeux, ne sachant que faire, mais bien vite, il sentit la pression diminuer et les lèvres se reculèrent.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit Shuuhei en treint d'immobiliser avec difficulté le bleuté qui se débattait sauvagement.

_ T'es qui toi, tu va me lâcher ouai enculé ?

Le brun l'envoya alors au sol avant de se diriger vers son ami.

_ Tu va bien Ichi, c'est qui ce con ?

_ Rien, c'est bon Shuuhei, merci.

_ T'es sûr ? Ce gars t'as quand même embra….

_C'est bon je t'te dis ! Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé mais maintenant, j'aimerai un peut de calme !

Et sur ce, il sortit en courant sous le regard triste du brun et rageur de Grimmjow.

_ T'es son mec ? dit t-il calmement à l'adresse du brun au 69.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça toi ?

Le bleuté eu un rictus nerveux.

_ Bah à voir comment tu le dorlote ! On dirait presque une mère avec son gosse !

_ Je me fout complètement de ce que tu peux penser pauvre type, tout ce que je te demande c'est de lui foutre la paix. Donc, maintenant, tu l'approche plus, tu l'oublies même si possible, ok ?

Et le brun délaissa l'autre pour courir à la poursuite d'Ichigo.

Grimmjow le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés.

_ Ne plus, l'approcher ? Lui foutre la paix, l'oublier ? Qu'est ce qu'il croit celui-là ? Que j'abandonne au bout de 5 minutes ? Que je vais suivre bien gentiment ses conseils ?

Il sourit cruellement.

_ En tout cas, ça s'annonce amusent tout ça !

Et il retourna s'asseoir au bar, riant aux éclats.

.

.

Et voila, j'ai enfin finit ce second chapitre (même s'il est plutôt court).

Je vous remercie d'avoir lue et espère que l'histoire vous plait !


End file.
